The present invention relates generally to a processor-based system, such as a server, and particularly to such a system designed to utilize memory cartridges that are removable/replaceable during use of the overall system.
In certain computer-based systems, such as servers, there may be items that require upgrades, repair or replacement. For example, servers commonly use a plurality of memory modules that must be upgraded or replaced periodically. In conventional systems, the server is shut down while the appropriate memory modules are removed or replaced. This can be problematic when the server or other computer-based system is utilized in an application that requires or benefits from continuous operation. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to design a system that permitted upgradeable/replaceable items, such as memory modules, to be mounted on a plurality of removable cartridges. Such cartridges would be designed to permit at least one cartridge to be removed without interrupting the operation of the overall server or other device. Thus, memory modules, for example, could be upgraded or replaced while the server continues to run.
The present invention features an overall system that utilizes a plurality of xe2x80x9chot pluggablexe2x80x9d cartridges in, for example, a server. The present invention also encompasses a variety of subsystems that facilitate operation of the overall cartridge-based system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an electronic device having removable memory cartridges is featured. The electronic device has a chassis and a processor housed within the chassis. In addition, the device has a plurality of memory cartridges that are securable to the chassis. The memory cartridges are electrically coupleable to the processor. Furthermore, at least one of the memory cartridges may be removed from the chassis during operation of the device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an electronic device having removable memory cartridges is featured. The electronic device has a chassis. In addition, the device has a plurality of memory cartridges. The plurality of memory cartridges are removable from the chassis. Additionally, each memory cartridge is adapted to house at least one memory module. The device also has a plurality of gear systems. Each of the gear systems is operable to install or remove a memory cartridge from the front of the device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an electronic device is featured. The electronic device has an enclosure, a processor, a memory system, and an indication system. The memory system utilizes a plurality of removable memory cartridges that are electrically coupleable to the processor. The indication system provides an indication of at least one operating condition for the memory system.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of operating a processor-based device is featured. The method of operating a processor-based device comprises storing data in a memory system. The memory system having a plurality of memory modules disposed within a plurality of removable memory cartridges. The method also comprises operating the memory system to store data redundantly among the plurality of memory cartridges, such that at least one memory cartridge is removable from the device without securing operation of the device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a server is featured. The method of assembly comprises securing a chassis to a mounting device and inserting a plurality of memory cartridges into the chassis.